moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Harinton Jones
Harinton "Harry" Jones is a Gilnean who currently is a Knight within the Argent Crusade History Harinton "Harry" Jones was born on September 29th 8 L.C in Gilneas City to Sir Damon Jones and Madame Leliana Jones. He was born into a noble family around the time the Greymane Wall was set up. The house owned a land called Rockaway in between Emberstone Village and Tempest Reach. The area was well known for its mines, port and shipyard. From Stonehaven the family was able to increase its wealth and build ships for Gilneas and its allies. His family staunchly opposed the construction of the Greymane Wall and joined the rebel forces. Harinton's grandfather Kenneth Jones was very open about his rebel support and pledged the houses soldiers to the cause. When Greymane and Godfrey caught on they sent a large contingent of Gilnean guards to the Jones manor to wipe the family from existence. But House Jones would not go out that easily. Damon and Leliana Jones were sent with baby Harinton out of the city before the guard came. Harinton along with his parents made it out alive just as the family home was raided by the guard. Those who remained fought to their bitter ends. Many months passed before Harinton's parents made their way to Stormwind City. The family was able to settle in a nice small home within the capital using a large amount of the gold their family gave them from Gilneas. Soon enough Damon Jones found his way into the Stormwind Army where he rose through the ranks. Around the age of five, Harinton learned that he would become an older sibling. Nine months later his sister Julia Jones was born. During this amount of time Harinton stayed home with his mother and sister since their father was always away on duty. From a young age (around the age of four) Harinton was trained in the ways of the light. Seeing as his father was a paladin, many expected Harinton to be able to easily grasp the training. However, most were shocked to hear Harinton wasn't able to wield these powers as his father could. Harinton eventually joined the Stormwind Army around the age of eighteen to join the fight in the War against the Lich King. Early life in Stormwind As soon as Hari arrived in the city, he and his family were singled out. Since Gilneas had pulled out of the Alliance, they were mistreated and Hari didn't have any friends. That was until one day a little girl approached him. She was around his age and her name was Appolline Silverlight. She was a Quel'Dorei refugee from Quel'Thalas. She and her family were living close to Hari's family and the two families seemed to connect easily. She soon invited Hari to join a small group of friends. They were a bit of an odd group. A dwarf, two human twins, the Gilnean Hari, and finally a high elf. Each seemed to have their own special talent. Appolline with magic, The twins were both great at a range, their dwarven friend was good with axes and animals. Still.....Hari was the only one that had nothing to speak of that was stand out. Soon the group joined into the Stormwind Military together. The twins Amelia and Robert Jameson both became archers. Appoline became mage support and was well known for her use of fireballs in combination with ice. The dwarf, named Kurlouh was assigned as a gryphon rider, but ended up as a ground soldier as they were in need of footmen at the time. Finally Hari was a regular footman. The group was assigned to the same unit together and went through training together. They soon became well known for how well they worked together and how much they connected. Still their training wouldn't prepare them for one of the biggest threats to the Alliance.... Two Year Disappearance Around the age of fourteen, Hari was mysteriously sent away. To where no one knew but he was told to say good bye to his friends for a little while. Many members of the Argent Dawn, recorded seeing a young boy fitting Harinton's description around Hearthglen and other Scarlet Bastion's. Little did they know he was being trained in the ways of fighting the Scourge. Hari was not as fanatic as many other members of the Crusade. Many killed at will and showed no mercy. Hari was in a large contrast to them as he showed compassion. This earned him many trips to the Inquisitors. Being brutally "taught" in the ways of the light, it made Hari alot more brutal and even drove him to kill some innocents. He has kept his service secret. No one seems to know that he is still a member of the Crusade. He is occasionally seen in the Plaguelands under the name of "The Unknown Scarlet". The Scourge Attack Stormwind Late after Hari's return and admission to the Stormwind Military Academy he and his friends were relaxing in the Stormwind Barracks when a man entered. He was known for being a rather portly recruit and had a tendency for being the butt of many a joke. Still, something seemed wrong about him. Another recruit approached him and asked him what was wrong. Within a flash he had taken a bite straight out of the other mans neck. A sergeant soon entered and fell to the same fate. The entire room (about twenty in all) soon rushed out as the sergeant and recruit were turning into more undead fiends. They all ran out and were startled by the sight they befell. Undead roaming around and attacking as many people as they could find. A man standing on a box and holding a rifle shouted "Get to the Cathedral!" The recruits instantly ran toward the Cathedral. After what seemed like eternity, the survivors made it to the Square......all six of them. With no weapons and barely any armor, they were slaughtered. The group were soon given arms and were told to defend as best they could. Appolline as well as Kurlouh and the twins found their families safe. However, Hari's were nowhere to be found. He soon worried more and more and this was affecting his ability to defend. Soon enough, Hari was comforted by Appolline. The two had for a time been building a relationship for some time and now that helped more then ever. As the days went by with little to no outside contact to the rest of the world, the soldiers in the square began to lose hope. With undead attacking almost non stop, they anticipated the worst. However just as all seemed lost, the King arrived and the undead seemed to die off. Everything seemed well and Hari even found his family well and alive. Soon he and all of his friends were shipped off to Northrend to deal with the threat of the Scourge. This was a battle they would never forget... Northrend As soon as the Alliance fleet was ready to land at Northrend Harinton and his father were sent out to fight. However they would not be fighting side by side. Since at this time his father was a Marshal he was sent on the Skybreaker to Icecrown while Harinton was sent to Valiance keep. As soon as he set foot in the keep he was treated better due to his father being a Marshal. It wasn't as though they were ordered to be nice they were just trying to make sure nothing happend to Harinton for the Marshal's sake, as the Marhsal was entering into his later years and did not wish for harm to come to his sun. This did not last for Harinton seeing as he was placed with a group of rifleman and demolitions experts to plug up some of the tunnels used by the Nerub'ar. While defending the rifleman he was attacked by one of the Crypt Crawlers. If not for the help of the riflemen he would've been pulled in and most likely turned into a scourge soldier or worse. After that his father deemed if would be better if Harinton was under his command and was transfered to the Skybreaker not long after. Still the request took many months to complete and in the meantime, Hari (since he was known well enough in the Alliance military) was transfered to the Seventh Legion in Dragonblight. Dragonblight Hari in Dragonblight was close to a match made in heaven in an odd sort of way. He worked well within the Legion and impressed his commanders. He was sent throughout the wastes, as a scout for some parts as well as a regular footman. He was constantly ordered to report into his father to ensure he was not harmed. Many times he was able to hide his injuries that were sustained in combat. Still his father continued to have him check in and even arrived there personally to make sure his young child was still alive. One day Hari was on patrol in the forests alone. At this point in time the Legion was a bit short handed, so Harinton was trusted to be alone. As he walked he found a large battle going on between the Forsaken forces at Venomspite, engaging the Scarlet Onslaught. Hari decided to lay low and watched the battle ensue. The Forsaken must have been outnumbered from the start or were ambushed since the Scarlets were demolishing them. As Hari started to back away two rangers snuck up on him and knocked him down. Soon he awoke in the forest strung up and near the Forsaken base. As he tried to escape, he realized that there was a Horde War Party approaching him. He tried and tried but was soon found by the orcs. They grinned and out of all the things they said, he could only understand "Bring in the prisoner!" As he was about to enter the town, a horn sounded and Alliance troops charged downhill led by his father. After a brief fight the Horde was dealt with and Hari was saved. Still this did not stop his father from tearing him a new one and berating him for going into danger. This was the last straw and Hari was transfered to the Skybreaker in Icecrown under his father. Interlude Silvermoon City After the incident in Dragonblight, Hari was taken under his fathers protection. He went everywhere with his father. Even places an Alliance Soldier shouldn't go. One day his father was pulled from the front in order to recruit more for the war effort. His father was however sent to Silvermoon to recruit more elven support. Despite protests from Alliance, Horde, and Argents alike Hari was sent with his father to Silvermoon. As soon as they entered Quel'Thalas, Hari was watched like a hawk. Farstriders were sent to keep an eye on him, but they did a poor job of hiding it. Once they entered into the city, Hari's weapons were taken from him. This essentially left him defenseless in a city of people that hated him and all he stood for. His father was forced to leave Hari on his own. He told him to go get a drink and try to make nice with the citizens of Silvermoon. Entering the tavern proved to be one of the biggest mistakes he made while in the city. He was nearly poisoned on at least three occasions. Finally after being fed up with the attempts on his life he left the bar only to be jumped by at least three criminals. Being without a weapon, he felt as though the plot was intentional. Just as it seemed like he would die, a woman appeared and chased the three criminals off. She introduced herself as a Blood Knight. Hari thankful for her help expected her to leave him on his own but was suprised (pleasantly) to see that she stayed with him throughout the day. Finally towards the end of the day, as the sun set the two ended up indulging in some Silvermoon wine and slept together. Early the next morning Hari was forced out of Silvermoon for two reasons A: His father had gotten the soldiers he needed and B: He had slept with a not only a Blood Knight but a very powerful Magisters daughter. He was lucky to escape unharmed but to this day has always wondered about her. Wondered what happend after he was forced away. But soon he had bigger fish to fry.... Icecrown Tragedy Soon Hari and his father returned to The Skybreaker. His father by this time would be transfering to the Argent Crusade as a commander (Full Time). He had one last mission under Alliance command. He was to take a battalion to attack a scourge gate in Icecrown. Doing this would allow a larger Alliance (and in turn Argent) presence in Icecrown. Harinton pleaded with his father to go but was forced to stay in the airship. The time was ripe as a blizzard was going through and covering the Alliance soldiers sneaking up on the scourge. The Alliance force of two-hundred soldiers was dropped off and began cutting scourge down. With casualties at a low and scourge slow on a response the Alliance almost assured victory. When victory seemed inevitable Kor'kron soldiers from Orgrim's Hammer attacked and trapped the Alliance between the two forces. Evidently due to Garrosh being predjudiced he ordered the attack (Or told an insubordinant to do so) in an effort to claim honor for the Horde. This was the Alliances undoing as well as the Horde Alliance operations in the area. According to survivor reports Damon Jones was killed by an orc commander. He was ordering a retreat at the time and was wounded in the arm. Damon covered many men as they fell back but the orc commander was able to incapacitate and kill him. Harinton's father's body was recovered and they had a proper burial. It was rumored even Tirion Fordring attended due to his relationship with Damon and Damon's progress in becoming an Argent Crusader. Afterwards Hari was taken off the front for awhile. Twilight Highlands The campaign in the Twilight Highlands started off terrible for Harinton. He was attached as part of the fleet heading to Highbank, when they encountered the Horde fleet. The battle raged for hours, but it was clear that the Alliance was losing. Harinton's ship instantly tried pulling out of the fight (after orders were given). They ended up limping near Highbank when the naga attacked. Hari was forced to abandon ship, along with the rest of the crew. He washed up on shore and was find by two Dragonmaw orc. He was captured and taken towards Bloodgulch. He was imprisoned there for many weeks, before a Wildhammer raid saved him. He recuperated from being held by the Horde and returned to his unit. Later on in the campaign, he was assigned to lead an artillery battery. He took them up and down the Highlands, sometimes using cannons. Other times he used mortars for quick surprise attacks. He worked with ruthlessness towards the Dragonmaw, showing no mercy to any that stood in his path. Hari earned many commendations from his officers for the tactics he employed upon the Dragonmaw and the Twilight's Hammer. Theramore and another Tragedy Soon enough the group was entirely brought into the Legion. However they were all split into different areas this time. Hari and Kurlouh were sent to Gilneas (much to Hari's dismay) to help them retake the land from the Forsaken. Appolline was sent to Theramore to train new mages. The twins were ordered to stay at Wintergarde Keep. Hari kept up correspondence with Appolline during their whole time seperated. Soon he was transfered to Theramore just to be with her. They stayed together and even talked marriage. While Hari was there, he was assigned to the Theramore Army as a Footman. He was in more of a....advisory role you could say. He was given the uniform and weapons and even the tabard, but he was helping train soldiers. He helped fight a The Battlescar and even Northwatch. He fought against the Rageroar and took part in an assault that killed their leader. Soon he was ordered however to Stormwind. A little while after he was back, Hari learned that there was an impending attack on Theramore. Due to some forms of red tape he was not able to return. Sadly just as he was able to head back to his beloved, he learned of the bombing. He was devastated to learn the Appolline's name was on the list of dead. Soon out of revenge, he set out to destroy the horde with the fleet the King had mustered. Serving alongside the King, Hari got his fill of vengance but....a hole was left in the heart of him, as well as the hearts of their friends and family. Hari was never the same since... Pandaria with the Seventh Harinton, Kurlouh and the twins were soon sent on the Skyfire to aid in the discovery of Pandaria. He was ordered to parachute down with the main force and take Garrosh'ar Point. While there, Hari discovered the Sha. After he killed an orc peon he felt anger and hatred build up in his body. Finally, it erupted and caused him to turn a darker shade and start killing at random. Luckily for him the Shado-Pan saved him by expelling the Sha from his body. But by that time he ran away from the rest of the Legion and was lost in the wilds. He soon woke up in a small little hut in the care of a Pandaren family. The family had been taking care of him since the Shado-Pan saved him. The family was very curious and treated Hari like an oddity. Many came around to see them mysterious pink-skinned creature. Soon however Hari was ready to leave. The family sent their daughter to guide him back to his forces. The long journey ended with Hari regrouping with the troops in Jinyu territory. Soon however he lost his fighting spirit after more incidents with the Sha nearly took the lives of the twins. He later signed on as a City Guard in Stormwind for a few months. He was soon able to find a different career path however. The Westridge Cavaliers Harinton joined the Westridge Cavaliers under Duke Maxen Montclair. This was a drastic change in pace for Harinton who was stuck as a city guard for a while. Harinton earned battlefield experience in the Redridge Mountains, fending off orcs along with the other cavaliers. The Seventh Vanguard Many weeks later, Harinton joined with the Seventh Vanguard and was sent to fight in the Barrens against the Kor'kron Legion. There he was gravely wounded but was saved by the power of many healers. During his time here he resolved to train and become a stronger man. Voluntary Curse Harinton met a Gilnean worgen during his time with the Seventh Vanguard and quickly became friends with her. After learning from her the benefits and risks of being a Worgen, he decided to take on the curse and received a bite that would forever change him. He became a Worgen and luckily was able to control the curse's bestial power. Due to drinking the wrong potion he went feral for a few hours before being captured by his friend. He received the right potion and was able to stay sane for the rest of the deployment before setting sail to Trisfal Glades. After a few battles against the undead the potion wore off and for days he was lost to roam the wilderness. Finally the same friend tracked him down and again gave him the potion and was able to get him to Darnassus quick enough so he could go through the trials and switch between forms. Return to the Cavaliers After several tours of duty with the Seventh Vanguard, Harinton rejoined the Westridge Cavaliers and took his place again among their ranks. This "reunion" of sorts was short lived when a battle between high-profile criminals and guards took place. During the battle, Harinton was burned by a warlock with fel-flame, struck in the chest with an arrow and bullet, and knocked into the canals where he nearly drowned. For many weeks he was bedridden and was able to go back to his family and friends. Harinton Becomes a Father During Harinton's time in the Westridge Cavaliers, he entered into a relationship with his long time friend. They grew close over several months, but never proposed marriage. Through her Harry was able to have a child named Nicole Jones. Kul Tiras Fifth Fleet After several cuts in funding, the Westridge Cavaliers discharged Harinton from service as it went through a number of reforms. Harinton realized after being discharged from the army that he needed a source of income for his child. He was looking for a job in Stormwind (after a trip near Goldshire that turned out poorly) and he saw The Kul Tiras Marines recruiting. He signed on instantly. While in the Marines he stationed with the Fifth Fleet Marines as a canoneer on board one of their attack ships. He was called to shore many times to help with the bombardment of the shoreline and the taking of Tirgarde Keep for the Alliance. He was also assigned to a scouting and sniping position. In his first mission aiding them on land he attacked a farm where Kor'kron were recuperating. To Harinton's dismay, the Marines killed all of the wounded orcs in the field hospital. The event put Harinton into a depression where he questioned his role in the attack. The next battle would change his life in a large way. He took part in an ambush against a Kor'kron caravan shipping supplies to Orgrimmar via the barrens. He was hanging back providing sniper fire. When the commanders were surrounded and the other guards were killled, he grabbed his cutlass and charged forward. He entered into combat with one of the commanders. He was untouchable for a small amount of time before an axe was swung at his head. He turned the right way at the right moment and the axe didn't kill him, instead cutting into his eye rendering him blind in one eye. Harinton spent the remainder of his time in the fifth on ships patrolling the coasts of Kalimdor. Return to the First Regiment Harinton soon heard of the First Regiment on its way to Durator to participate in the Siege of Orgrimmar. Life in the navy was grinding down to a halt so Harinton figured it was time for a change. He got transferred to Stormwind and was soon recruited into the First Regiment under Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair. He sailed (again) to Durotar and linked up with his old friends from the Cavaliers. He soon participated in a battle along with the Silver Hand Chapter. The two forces charged the Dranosh'ar Barricade in an effort to destroy a tower and kill a commander. He was wounded greatly in the fight, but was able to finish the job and even deliver a message to one of his comrades. He recovered for a few days in the base. In his journal he wrote, : "With each day passing I grow restless. I feel like a liability to the regiment. I am nothing more then someone they need to protect. I hope for the day in which I can help them, not make things worse for them." Soon he was in fighting condition. He jumped at the opportunity and went to the walls of Orgrimmar with the First. He scaled the wall and and fought his way through the city, disabling the cannons as per orders. He later joined the First as they sailed to Storwmind where he now is along with the rest of the regiment. In the city he spent much time with his daughter and friends. He soon had a transfer to the Stormwind Navy as a petty officer aboard the ship HMS Logan ' in the Westridge Fleet. After participating in a few patrols of the coast of Westfall and leading a naval training for the soldiers of the first, Harinton was recalled to the infantry where he took up arms and armor as a Footman. Harinton joined the First into their campaign in Outland fighting against the Dominion of the Sun in the Post-Siege Fel Reaver Crisis. There he met a new friend named Lyncea Stable. The two seemed to connect instantly and started seeing each other even though they were on deployment. He later joined in on the Dragonmaw Subjugation campaign in the Wetlands. This long and brutal campaign was worsened when Lyncea was ejected from the regiment. During this time Hari fought orcs and aided his comrades. While at camp he wrote down lyrics to songs and placed them together trying to make something sound good. One day Lyncea returned to the camp. She was not alone however. She brought Nicole with her since she could not find a sitter. After a minor confrontation the child was returned to Iron Forge and Lyncea back to the regiment. Soon enough Harinton returend home. There he wed in secret with Lyncea, knowing that most of the Regiment did not condone the marriage. Timeline of Affiliations (This is a timeline to showcase all the factions and affiliations Hari has had or been with over the years. This will be subject to change as I see fit) This will be done based on Hari's age. 0-5 Gilneas: Hari was a young child who lived in Gilneas in the aftermath of the Second War 6-13 Alliance: Hari grew up in Stormwind with his family after their flight from Gilneas 14-16 Scarlet Crusade: Hari was sent off to train and serve the Scarlet Crusade for apart of his teenage life 17-18 Stormwind Military: After his father took him away from the Crusade, Hari would be sent off to train with and eventually join the Stormwind Army. 19-23 Alliance Military (Seventh Legion): Jones was brought into the Seventh Legion, after showing courage and strength in the line of duty. He served for many years, witnessing battle after battle from Northrend to Pandaria. 24: Westridge Cavaliers: Hari briefly served the Westridge Cavaliers. 25: Seventh Legion, Kul Tiras Marines, First Regiment: Hari went through a multitude of military careers, that started with him rejoining the Seventh Legion. He later ended up going along to serve with the Kul Tiras Marines for a time, before finding his way back to the Seventh Legion. Appearance Harinton is not really an imposing man despite his height of 5'10. When in worgen form he is at least 6'4 a trait he loves about himself as he (again despite his height) has always felt small. Unlike many soldiers in his unit he has his hair in a ponytail rather then cutting it short, a trait that usually seperates him from many other people in the regiment. The rest of his body seems littered with scars from previous fights. This comes from what seems like more injuries then any human can or should have, yet he keeps a good disposition. This seems odd that he is able to stay sane despite his injuries. He lost an eye to a Kor'kron commander in the barrens and now wears an eyepatch with a scar running down his head on the right side. The rest of his face is no exception to this as there are many scars on his face and again the rest of his body. Despite this he always seems to be smiling and singing as well. He has a gilnean accent (its a Liverpool accent) that comes from not to many interatactions with Stormwind children. Family Harinton has many family members. Unfortunatly few are still living. All but his father and mother were killed along with Hari, when the family manner was raided. His younger sister was born when Harinton was only five years of age. After a fateful batlle in the cold wastes of Icecrown Harinton's father was killed during the war against the Lich King. Soon after his sister married. She produced a niece and newphew for Harinton who refer to him as "Uncle Puppy" ever since the worgen transformation (They're young don't judge me nyah). The man she married was a knight named SIr James Rainsford who is currently leading a large force of Alliance troops in Pandaria. He seems to be a very tall and strict knight, (not to mention mean). (He believes in ways that would mimic the real life 50's.) He has tried to get Hari to smoke, despite the protests Hari has given. Possibly the light of Harry's life is his child Nicole Jones. She seems to be a small female version of him. Like her father she is also a worgen, something that Harinton feels gives her character and also makes her even more cute. The child is said to take on many phyisical traits from her father. The little girl (like her father) seems to have a passion for any sweet foods. Candy, Cake, Sweet Rolls, and Pie are just some of the foods that are said to have been lost to her appetite. Despite being born worgen she seems to have been born with the druid potion already built in. So she was (thankfully) born non-feral. She is usually afraid of most people she meets but is able to be open and friendly with only a few people. Recently Hari has had a second child. The baby is a boy named Steven. The boy has brown eyes and has a small little tuff of blonde hair, just like his mom. Possible Reclamation of Lands? With the war between the Alliance and Horde grinding down it might be possible for Harinton to reclaim his family lands. The thought has been pondering in his mind for a while now and he is not sure as to how he would go about doing this. The lands named Stonehaven have according to certain Alliance reports been left untouched by the undead hordes. With most of the buildings intact it seems right for the taking. He has been unsure as to how he would fund any form of an expedition. He most certainly can't ask King Greymane for aid as tensions between the family and the King are still high. Armor Sets It is revealed that Hari has multiple sets of armor. He has a set of Stormwind Marshal's armor that his father once wore. He's got multiple navy outfits from his service in the Kul Tiran and Westridge Fleets. He also has the standard Stormwind Army armor set that he uses on a daily uniform. He also holds an Argent Crusade uniform, and a Scarlet Onslaught outfit. It is unknown as to why he has the latter. He may or may not also have an SI:7 set of clothing. Quotes "I'd rather be dead than... cool. Or maybe undead. Those guys seem to be doing alright." "I think my brain is broken." "I don't try to understand things I don't have to." "Anything worth doing is worth overdoing. Although if you overdo it people will probably hate you for it." Trivia *During his first role play experience Harinton's creator was asked what his last name was. He was so nervous (As I was unsure if he meant real life name) he heard of an Indiana Jones box set DvD and said "Jones!" On the spot. Other name ideas were Jagger and Ramone. *Originally Hari was written as having been made from Goldshire. Due to many insults IC and OOC he changed it to Gilneas when he turned worgen as well as his entire past. Going from commoner to noble. *Hari's IC singing voice is a Freddie Mercury style voice. *Hari's IC accent like most Gilneans is a real life british accent. His however is actually a Liverpool accent. Like Paul McCartney's. *Harinton's creator made the character as a real life reflection of himself. Or at least what he wanted to be. Since Hari's a Knight and respected man, that's what he wants to be and Harinton's just that. *Harinton was originally made to be more like Freddie Mercury. As well as in appearance (as best as possible). But the creator nixed that and instead gave him a simliar singing voice. Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen Category:The First Regiment Category:Soldiers Category:Sailors Category:Footmen